Not Just A Dancer
by IloveanimeIlovelife
Summary: AU Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are Spirit Detectives sent to Makai to rescue a redhead with human blood and bring him back to Nignenkai. What happens when that redhead is halfdemon Shuichi Kurama Minamino? Shonen Ai HieiXKurama
1. A Mission and a Dance

Konbawa Minna-san!

Heyas everyone it's IloveanimeIlovelife here, and I present to you my AU Yu Yu Hakusho story-in-the-making. This is the 3rd fic I've started, and hopefully I'll continue it too. This fic is also my first try at Shonen-Ai, so please go easy on me here. Alrighty then! Thank you for looking at this fic.

Title: Not Just A Dancer

Warnings: Shonen-Ai, Bars, Sometimes Language...

Summary: AU Hiei,Yusuke, and Kuwabara are sent on a special mission to the Makai to "rescue" a redhead that was said to have human blood, and bring him back to the Ningenkai.. But what happens when said rehead is half-demon dancer Shiuchi Minamino? Maybe HieiXKurama

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so please don't sue me!

Notes: Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are still Spirit Detectives and work for Koenma in this fic, and Youko Kurama and Kuronue are alive and have seperate bodies in this! It's a bit mixed up so if you have any questions,comments, or concerns don't hesitate to ask. Oh yes, and if the characters seem OOC please forgive me for that, if you just tell me if they are I'll fix that up.

* * *

"Alright, you understand the mission? Good, then get going!" came the high-pitched voice of Koenma. 

"Okay boys you heard Koenma-sama, off you go!" Botan's perky voice rang through the air,hoping to encourage the trio on their mission. Only to be answered by a normally stoic Hiei, and a fighting Yusuke and Kuwabara. Seemingly content the ferry girl took out her oar and turned before her departure."Alrighty then, I'm off to go find more info about this person okay? See yas!"

Sighing inwardly, but still retaining his stoic demeanour Hiei nodded. It seemed that they would have to "rescue" a human found in Makai, and bring him back to Ningenkai.'Great another mission with the baka and detective.' he thought dejectedly before turning to his "partners" in the mission.

"Hn. I suppose we do have to go." he told the two fighting teens, unheard through the yelling.Sighing the Jagan weilder twitched and unsheathed his katana dangerously, a loud SWISH sounding over the fight. Immeadiately the two had stopped fighting and froze as Hiei's blade ran inches from their necks. "Now will you go?" Hiei asked in an eerily calm voice.

"Fine, fine Hiei. Just calm down." Yusuke told the shorter boy as he followed him out of the door, his hair slicked back in its usual manner.

"Hn." came the demon's usual answer. "The sooner we get this down the less time I have to spend with you and the baka."Hearing this the Kuwabara glared at Hiei obviously offended by this.

"HEY! Why d'you keep torquein' me of everytime you open your yap!" .(1)As he said this Kuwabara tried to lunge in and punch Hiei but failed miserably as he managed to hit thin air.Dismissing this immeadiately Hiei continued on towards the portal and into the demon world.

'Just another boring mission'

* * *

The trio entered what seemed to be a forest surrounding them and continued walking down a path towards the location of the said human. It was one of the few bars that had appeared in the demon realm after the connection to Nigenkai had opened up. Not one of the smarter ideas the trio agreed, but alright nonetheless. So far. Casually walking through the door as if they belonged the three sat down at the bar and ordered drinks. Silence came between the three as they examined the room. 

There was a stage, and a platform where the dancers preformed (at the moment a cat demon trotted along the stage) , a few tables, an dance floor, and obviously a bar. It was rather dark in there, other than a few lights, but the bar appeared relitavely normal, save for the fact it was full of demons. Turning back to his companions Yusuke ran a hand through his slicked back hair. "Well, this place sure doesn't look like a bad place. Heck, my ma's house looks worse."

Nodding in agreement that tallest of the three frowned. "So..what do we know about this guy?" he asked sipping his drink as he watched the stage. Yusuke scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and turned back from the bar.

"Well, from what baby-breath told us this guy's got red hair, green eyes, and is most likely being held captive here. That's probably why we can't find him." The detective answered. "The people he said have are pro--hey what was that for!" Yusuke was cut off as Kuwabara elbowed him and pointed to the stage.The crowd seemed to be gathering around the platform for preforming as the show began. The MC appeared on stage a silver-haired yoko, with waist length hair and a subtle smile played on his face.

"Good Evening everyone! As you know I am Yoko, and I'm proud to present the star of our show. Our very own Shuichi 'Kurama' Minamino!"

Watching the stage eagerly to see who this "Kurama" was the trio gasped at the figure.

* * *

Peeking from the back stage curtain Kurama blushed slightly as he looked at the crowd. It seemed that everyday he preformed the crowd seemed to increase in number. Smiling to himself as he remembered how he had ended up here he retreated to the changing and changed into the costume Yoko, had assigned for him that day. 

It was a green chinese style top that accented both his emerald eyes and fiery red hair perfectly. Underneath the top were creamish-white colored sleeves and pants that fit rather snug on his lithe figure. Adding his orange fox ears and tail he looked rather nice, if he could say so himself. "Yoko does have a unique taste..." he mused.

His musings were cut short however as he heard his name called on the speakers. Grabbing his seeds, and chinese paper fan the half-kitsune went to the stage and prepared to preform.

"Good Evening everyone! As you know I am Yoko, and I'm proud to present the star of our show. Our very own Shuichi 'Kurama' Minamino!" He heard once more on the speaker smiling as before he entered. "Yoko's at it again, alright! Here goes."

* * *

Hiei gasped at the figure that appeared on stage.Ignoring Kuwabara's exclaim of "SHE'S HOT! Almost as much of Yukina-chan!" Examining it Hiei held back a blush, the fox was beautiful he could see that, and to keep from drooling tore his gaze away from the stage to turn to Yusuke. Seeing Yusuke in the same situation he had been in previously Hiei smirked. "What about your girlfriend detective?" he asked, but couldn't care for an answer as his eyes reached the stage once more. "What girlfriend?"

Kurama began to dance to the music, half of his face hidden beneath the kitsune mask he had put on. His moves graceful, in time, all with the paper fan, delicately. The trio were entranced by the figure, so innocent yet looking mischevious and deadly at the same time. The music picked up its beat and Kurama had set down the paper fan to be replaced with a rose, preforming several cartwheels and flips aweing the crowd. Slowing down a bit Kurama's whip was soon replaced with what looked liked a green scarf that matched the outfit. Twirling around, once again preforming the cartwheels and flips the redhead entertwined its hands in the soft material spinning around his tail following as his fox ears perked up in delight.

The bar tender chuckled at the sight of the trio and smiled. "Like what you see? That's our Shiuchi allright." Hiei glanced at the bartender and saw that he was a bat demon, with long brown/raven hair that hung in a ponytail topped with a hat. He seemed to be wearing a pendant around his neck as he cleaned glasses. "He's a half-kitsune-demon you know." Ignoring the rest Hiei and Yusuke watched the stage mesmerized.

Doing a backflip Kurama's beautiful green eyes met red, and brown, causing the half-kitsune to jump of the stage and walk over to the trio.

Still in time to the music he took his scarf, his mask still covering most of his face, put the scarf around Yusuke and Hiei rubbing it around there necks, causing them to stand up as Kurama encouraged them to dance with the red head. Unwillingly, yet willingly the two obliged and dance with the redhead, Hiei in surprise and Yusuke caught in the mood. Hiei gasped as he watched the redhead twirl and dance up close, realizing the red head smelled of the roses he carried. Catching Shuichi's eyes through the mask Hiei and Yusuke gasped once more, as they looked at the emerald eyes. Confused not in the slightest Kurma sensed the song ending and left a rose and a scarf to the two boys and winked before back flipping onto stage just as the song ended.

Cheers for his preformance were made by the demons along with calls of "One more time!" "Foxy aren't 'cha?" "Next time take of those clothes." , as a blushing Shuichi left offstage with aYoko.

Shaking his head Hiei made a realization and once more turned back to his accomplices. Seeing Yusuke in his stupor, along with Kuwabara, Hiei yelled at the two. "Detective! Baka! Snap out of it, we have to find out where he's going!" Shocked at the sudden raise of voice Kuwabara and Yusuke blinked.

"Why? I know she was hot and all but aren't we on a mission?" Kuwabara asked dumbfoundedly. Catching on Yusuke answered for his orange haired friend.

"That WAS him!"

* * *

There we go! Chapter 1 completed! I hope you liked it so far, if you have any suggestions please tell me. Please Review. I tried to do a cliffy here, I just wanted to try one. Tell me what you think of it! 

Arigato Gozaimisu

Xie Xie Ni

Thank you

Salamat Po

IloveanimeIlovelife Out!

* * *


	2. A Chance Meeting

Nihao everyone! It's me again bringing you the next chapter of "Not Just a Dancer" I'm glad I got a few reviews for this story, and I thought that I should tell you a few things before I continue with the story.

1.Shuichi/Kurama does not sleep with anyone from the bar, he just preforms there.

2. I know Hiei wouldn't blush about anyone but I couldn't help myself from making him. Sorry about that.

3. I think it will be a HieiXKurama fic, I'm not sure though. I'm about 70 sure.

Alrighty then! Now that's over on with the show!

* * *

_"That WAS him!"_

"Yes detective, if we want to get this mission done then we've got to find him." Hiei replied exasperatedly, growing tired at the stupidity he saw in his 'comrade'. "Lets split up."Finally understanding, Kuwabara shook his head, and nodded in agreement.

"Well alright, I'll go check the dance floor for any clues. I can probably find him with my six sense.Let me know if you find him on the communicator okay!" Stopping to flash his communicator to make sure Kuwabara turned around. "I'm off."

"Alright already, just get going. We've got to find this guy." Yusuke said holding up his own purple communicator mirror before turning to the shorter demon. "Hiei, did you catch his name?"

"Feh. Who do you think I am, _the oaf?" _Yusuke nearly rolled his eyes to this and started to prompt him. "Yes, it was a Shuchi Minamino, otherwise known as Kurama." Nodding his thanks the spirit detective took off in the opposite direction, leaving Hiei to the bar and midsection. Remembering the bartender from earlier the part-koorime turned back to the bar, seeking him out. _'He had said "Our Shuchi," what did he mean by that?'_

Not finding anymore lead or clues Hiei made his way outside, where he could take of the wards and use his Jagan without suspicion.

* * *

Yoko ruffled Shuichi Kurama's hair playfully, commending him on his work. 

"You did well today my dear Shuichi." he told the younger kitsune endearingly. "But what, may I ask went on with you and that dark-haired man? Finally getting rid of your orange fox years hmm?" Yoko added mischeviousness coming to light, making Shuichi blush.

You see, in half-demon kistune terms beginning at the age of 10 a half-kitsune will have orange fox ears and a tail, signifying the innocence of the kit. When a kitsune gives up that innocence they will either shed their ears or their ears will turn silver (such as in Yoko's case). (1)

"It was just something about him Yoko-san. I couldn't take my eyes of him, next thing I know I'm dancing in front of the man.I didn't know what I was doing." Shuichi replied running a hand through his fiery hair a bit embarassed. Suddenly, feeling a hand on his shoulder the redhead smiled, turning his emerald eyes towards the familiar figure. "Kuronue-san!

"Awww...Shuichi's in love!" Kuronue joked (making Kurama's blush rival his hair), matching Yoko's mischeviousness as he tweaked Kurama's ears lightly. "Well, it seems like you attracted quite a crowd Kurama." The bat demon smiled, calming a bit as he put his arms around the two kitsunes. "So why don't we celebrate over at the den? You do look tired kit."

Stifling a yawn a bit Kurama nodded. "I suppose so. Woud it be alright if I go outside for a moment?" he asked the two older demons who had served as guardians for the fox. "I need some fresh air." Nodding in approval Kuronue let go of Shuichi, allowing him to vacate the area.

Walking on the forest path Kurama let out a breath. He always enjoyed being outside, he had always found it free and refreshing.That was when there weren't any fights going on, though. Continuing his walk the kitsune stopped towards a rose bush and smiled wholeheartedly, going over to it he touched the leaves lightly, making the roses bloom. Please at the sight his fox ears perked up as his tail began to wag .L Hearing a door slam Kurama stopped, sensing Reiki nearby. Turning around Kurama gasped as he saw the black cloaked figure.

"Oh, it's you."

* * *

Succesfully making it out of the club Hiei let out a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. Making sure the door was closed Hiei took of the ward on his Jagan and searched for aura realizing he hadn't closed the door. Slamming the door frustratedly Hiei put back the ward on his forehead. It seemed the aura was close. 

"Oh it's you." Came the soft alto of Kurama's voice, causing Hiei to turn around and look into the emerald eyes. Gazing at them for a moment Hiei shook his head and turned around.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." Receiving a chuckle as his answer Hiei raised a brow at the Half-Demon Kit.

"I wasn't aware I had. I apologize for doing so." The redhead said with a slight smile his hair blowing as the wind went through it. Taking the time to examine Kurama once more, Hiei found that he couldn't quite take his eyes of the creature. Once again shaking off that feeling as Kurama spoke once more. " What brings you here ...?"

"Hiei Jaganshi." He answered for the redhead, eyeing his fox ears and tail. Suddenly remembering the mission Hiei snapped straight into reality. "It is nothing of consequence, I'm looking for someone. And you?"

"Shuichi Minamino. Most people know me as Kurama. I'm just out for some fresh air."Kurama replied in a soft, kind tone. "Who may I ask are you looking for?" Taking a step closer to the kitsune Hiei shook his head remembering what Koenma had told him earlier. _"He has human blood, try to get him back with social means, no violence. Explain to him the mission. He's known to be both reasonable and understanding"_

"You." he answered slightly startling the half-fox. "I'm looking for you Kurama."

* * *

H'okay! I hope that turned out alright, I'm just writing these as I go along, heh. I do have a bit of a plot mapped up though.Any suggestions are welcomed. o Please read and review, I hope you liked it. Eeep, I tried another cliffy.

Special thanks to dragonbaby1015, Hikaru,Tala ishtar, and FamousSweetOnline for reviewing and reading!


	3. An Enemy Attacks

Aloha everyone! You already know who this is so we might as well get on with the show soon. But first, I'm going to answer a few questions that were asked if you don't mind. If you do just scroll down and you'll get to the story. o Enjoy!

1.About the pairing, I think I'm now 80 sure about it! It seems like a good idea to keep it like that, I'm still not sure though.

2. Yep, I did get the ear idea from Loveless. I don't own that either, I just found it a good idea. Yun Kouga's very talented for thinking that up!

3.I Promise that I'll definitely try to make my chapters longer, it's just a bit hard, they're all unedited and I'm not sure... I'll try to make them longer. I hope that's all right an answer.

I think that's it. Oh and thank you to Maki Totakiyami, Snowy Leopardess, Inu.Roxs, Demonic Warrior Princess, Hikaru, Tala ishtar, and FamousSweetOnline for reading and reviewing! I really do appreciate it!

* * *

  


_"You." he answered slightly startling the half-fox. "I'm looking for you Kurama."_

Kurama stepped back slightly surprised at the answer, his fox ears twitching as if to check if he heard right.

"I...I beg your pardon? Who did you say you were looking for?" The half-kitsune asked stammering a bit at the answer trying to regain his usually calm composure, but failing slightly. Hiei sighed in response at having been given this mission, and even worse this task to tell the fox.

"My...accomplices and I are Spirit Detectives for Reikai, the Spirit World. We were sent to take you back to Ningenkai for having Human Blood, I believe." Pausing as to let the beautiful red head soak it in, he continued. _"Gah! Beautiful, the baka must be affecting me." _He thought momentarily and turned his crimson eyes to meet the redheads emerald ones. "We are to return you to your real family, and take you home." Nodding in understanding Kurama took a step forward, his bangs slightly covering his eyes.

"I'm...I'm afraid the Reikai leader who sent you is mistaken. " Startled, but daring not to show it Hiei raised an eyebrow ever so slightly. "I _am_ with my real family, and I am sorry to decline but I do not wish to go back to Nigenkai." At this Kurama's raised his head to show that his eyes were serious at this statement, and shone with unshed tears.

Hiei would have said something in protest to this were it not for a sudden CRASH coming from behind, moving to shield Kurama Hiei tackled him to the ground, protecting him from any debris. "Watch out!" "Hiei!"

Hiei looked up, growling at the sudden appearance of a human looking demon, clad in all black, looking pale, his violet eyes matching his long hair and silver mask. The demon appeared to be laughing and gazing at the redhead with lust filled eyes.  
The look on that mans face made Hiei want unsheathe his katana and stab that man through the chest. He was just about to do so when a familiar voice sounded from beneath him. "Hiei..." Kurama said softly, causing Hiei to look at the position they were in.

While trying to protect the kitsune Hiei had managed to pin the kitsune underneath him, (causing Kurama's blush to rival his hair once more), their faces so close they shared a breath. Quickly moving to stand up Hiei helped Shuichi on his feet before unsheathing his katana at the newfound enemy.

"State your name!" Hiei called out, before sending a quick message to each of his teammates. The intruder chuckled at this and glared at the fire koorime.

"I'm afraid I don't have to listen to the likes of _you._" He sneered turning back to Kurama, who flinched under the gaze. "You do not hold my attention, him on the other hand does." The crow demon made a motion of his hand and instantly the closest tree to the two exploded in a mass of splinters and leaves. Hiei and Kurama ducked down hurriedly as to avoid getting hit.

Reaching into his hair, his tail and ears perking up in case, Kurama took out a red rose and within minutes turned it into his favourite weapon. The rose whip. Aiming it at the now floating crow, Kurama made a move to attack only managing to reach as much as an centimetre close to the demon. Growling Kurama kept it back, hoping somehow Kuronue, and Yoko would appear.

"Hiei, we can't beat him now, he's too strong. On files he is listed as an B-class demon, we must be careful." Kurama called out.

_"Blast, where are the baka and detective!"

* * *

_

Having gotten the message the two human Reikai Tantei made their way to the back door to aide their friend.

"Damn! First we lose the guy we're supposed to get, and when we do find him he has to get attacked!" Yusuke shouted as they went through the crowd. Kuwabara nodded in agreement at the statement, something finally coming to the carrot-topped teen.

"Hey Urameshi, if this guys supposed to be human, why does he have fox ears?" Kuwabara asked curiously while running along with his rival and friend. Stopping at this slightly Yusuke scratched his head.

"I dunno, but what I do know is we've gotta get to him before that demon does!" the 14 year-old scolded before running past a Silver-haired Yoko, and Brown haired bat-demon.

* * *

Talking to each other whilst waiting for Shuichi to get ready the two thieves heard and sudden CRASH come from the back of the bar. Yoko's silver fox ears twitched slightly as he turned a worried face to his partner. Nodding Kuronue spoke whilst getting up. 

"Yoko! We've got to help Shuichi, I sense a B-class demon coming close." Golden eyes met brown as he took out his usual choice of weapon, a rose whip, a favourite he had even taught Shuichi long ago.

"I understand, we must make haste!" Yoko added running towards the exit in a hurry. _"Please be alright Shuichi"

* * *

_

Panting Kurama dropped his whip, it turning into a rose as it fell. A few blasts on his arm and leg, plus the amount of ki he had fed his plants began to wear the half-kitsune out.

Hiei winced as he looked at the redhead, who he had already begun respect during this fight. Glaring at the crow demon Hiei made a move to attack him with his katana, only to see a familiar figure behind poised and ready to attack. Hiei smirked for the moment, distracting the B-class demon.

"REI GUN!" came Yusuke's voice from behind, a blast of spirit energy aimed at the crow. However, having anticipated this the demon moved behind the now standing frozen Kurama stroking the hair.

"Darn nit Urameshi! How'd you miss!"

"Well I wouldn't of if you hadn't been talking so loud!"

"BAKAS!"

A deep laugh came from as he pressed a pressure point on Kurama, causing him to collapse onto the ground. "My...my.my my, such a pretty redhead-kitsune. I think I'll keep him for myself." he told the arguing trio, catching their attention. "Now if you please I shall be off with my prize." Reaching down to collect the redhead into his arms grass blades were shot at his hands causing him to withdraw. Hissing in pain the crow turned to face his enemy. "Hiss, Yoko Kurama I see. Your reputation precedes you." he said smirking while holding his injured hands.

"Yes _Karasu_, now leave." The silver haired Yoko replied naming the demon, sparing a glance at Shuichi, unconscious in Hiei's arms. "NOW." At that Karasu left without a word glaring at all those who opposed them, making a silent oath to be back.

"Will somebody explain what's going on!" Kuwabara yelled breaking the silence.

"Yes, I do believe we owe you an explanation." Yoko told the detectives whilst walking down the path to their den.

"As do you." Kuronue added twirling his pendant in his hand,"Come, and rest at our den. I'm sure you need some rest as well."

So the Reikai Tantei followed, Kuwabara and Yusuke talking amongst themselves, whilst Hiei carried Kurama in silence.

* * *

Eeeeep. How was that? I hope it was okay, I wasn't really sure if I was actually going to write that, but here you go. The next chapter of Not Just a Dancer. Please Read and Review, I hope you liked it. See you soon! 

IloveanimeIlovelife


	4. A Flashback and a First Kiss

Nihao everyone! How's it going? Well, you've most likely guessed/know what's here so I'll cut to the chase soon. Don't worry, it's only a little bit of answering questions, if you'd like just scroll down pass the line and get to the story! Enjoy.

Answers:

1.I hope you liked the last chapter, I may be adding more characters but I'm not sure.

2. This won't be a rape fic-hopefully ,don't worry! I'm still 13, and I don't think I'm ready to write about things such as that...BLUSH

3. I'm working on making chapters longer, and updating more often, it's a bit hard though, I'm sorry! School will be starting for us soon, so it may be a bit hard to, but thankfully/hopefully I'll have them edited some time.

Once again special thanks to the following: Mizuki hikari, Tala ishtar, Inu.Roxs, The Black Angels Red Rose, Hikaru, Kuronoko TsubameHieiLover2004, kahuffstix, Maki Totakiyami, FamousSweetOnline, HieiLover2004! Thank you for reviewing and reading the story, I really appreciate it!

Alrighty then now that that's over with, on with the show!

* * *

"Yes, I do believe we owe you an explanation." Yoko told the detectives whilst walking down the path to their den.

"As do you." Kuronue added twirling his pendant in his hand,"Come, and rest at our den. I'm sure you need some rest as well."

So the Reikai Tantei followed, Kuwabara and Yusuke talking amongst themselves, whilst Hiei carried Kurama in silence.

After a good 15 minutes of silent walking in the forest (only disturbed by the occasional fights between Yusuke and Kuwabara) the group came upon a clearing, a tree and a cave. Confused slightly the Reikai Tantei turned to Kuronue and Yoko, a questioning look in their eyes, though Hiei's most discreet. 

"Hey, I thought we were heading to your den. What's with the tree?" asked an impatient Kuwabara.

"You idiot!" Yusuke said, equally impatient but far more aware."This place is theirs." And, as if one cue Yoko's spirit energy seemed to increase as the gang walked pass the strange tree. Suddenly, the branches of the tree transformed, turning into both a fence and a roof and creating a literal tree-house. Their den. Walking in further the Tantei found themselves in a cosy, roomy place, with countless treasures glittering towards the sides. In short, it was a beautiful home in both the human world and demon world.

_"Quite a good home..." _Hiei mused to himself, shifting Shuichi slightly in his grasp. However, his musings were cut short as Yoko and Kuronue made a fire and sat down comfortably on a leaf-couch, curteousy of Yoko. Seeing that the fire youkai sat down as well, that is after he laid the half kitsune red head on a conviently place pile of soft pillow-resembling leaves. "Now. You were saying?" he said, more harsh than he intended. Letting out a deep breath Kuronue faced Yoko, who nodded in understanding and began.

"You see, it had been around 5 or 4 years ago when Yoko and I had first met Shuichi." Kuronue said, his eyes lost in a far off memory.

_Several years ago_

_A red haired 9 year old-boy with orange fox ears, and a similar tail traling behind him, walked into the forest bruises, and scratches on his pale body. His normally calm emerald eys slightly tear-stained as he limped through. Stopping at a clearing emerald eyes met pained gold and violet. _

_On the ground there were two demons, one a silver haired kitsune looking in nigen years in his 20, and brunette bat demon looking rather disheveled, and unconcious. The red haired boy walked over to the two, and felt the need to help though he was hurt as well. Picking up the two with the little strength he had he set up two piles of leaves and had caught fish and fruit for them. Waiting before eating the redhead fell asleep in front of the fire, content that his "patients" were fine for now._

_ The first to wake up was the silver kitsune, followed by the bat demon. Checking with each other first the two were surprised to find their treasure untouched and themselves safe, and from what it had seemed...cared for. Looking around cautiously their eyes met the form of the half kit curled up in front of the fire. _

_"So we were taken care of by a kid?" came the voice of the bat demon, slightly shocked and looking carefully at the half-kit. _

_"So it would seem Kuronue. The question is why? It would seem he is not in good shape either." answered the kitsune, in a smooth voice as usual. "It would also seem that he is not full demon, I smell human in him." Yoko reached over to touch the sleeping boys ears when he stirred, and opened an eye reavealing beautiful green eyes. The half-kit sat up slightly and smiled, warming the hearts of the two theives.Kuronue smiled back as did Yoko, and bent down to eye level with the redhead._

_"So what's your name kit?" he asked kindly, strange at that moment.  
_

_"Shuichi Minamino."_

_End Flashback_

As it turns out Shuichi here had been abused by his step-parent after his mother died and at the age of 10 ran away when his fox ears sprouted." Kuronue said glancing at Shuichi."He had taken care of us that time, and in return Yoko and I took him in, he's been with us ever since."

"Before we had met Shuichi we were full time thieves, no doubt you may have heard of us." continued Yoko, slightly smirking underneaht his composure. "However, raising Shuichi had taken quite alot of our time, so we taught him how to steal and fight. Soon we also had jobs at the bar you had met us just now." Nodding in understanding Yusuke frowned.

"But what about that Karasu guy? It seems like they've all met you guys before, and it seems like he really wanted Kurama there." he added in, pointing at the stirring figure next to Hiei.

"That is a different story." Yoko began sparing a glance at the red haired kit whose ears began twitching. "When Shuichi, or "Kurama" as you call him, began working at the club Karasu had shown up to take revenge on me, for beating him during a battle and stealing and object of his. Having seen Shuichi and taken in by him, he had seen the kit to be the perfect revenge. Not to mention his lust for him as well, so we do our to keep him out of harms way." Kuronue turned his glance towards the ground and nodded solemnly.

"There was a time when Karasu captured Shuichi and while we had gotten him before Karasu could do anything he still haunts Shuichi's dreams at times. Though he doesn't like to think it he is still a kit in demon terms and is very vulnerable. Adding to the fact he is half-demon he is wanted by many." Shuddering at the memory Kuronue stood up. "Now, you must be hungry, would you like some food? Then we can listen to your explanation."

"Alright some grub!" Kuwabara beamed, ruining the sullen mood.

"Yeah! Foods on!" Yusuke added following Kuronue to the "kitchen" area."You coming Hiei?" Ignoring the question Hiei glanced at the sleeping Shuichi and "Hn'd", meaning a "No" in Yusuke's case. Nodding, and grinning. "Alrighty then, suit yourself, more food for us."

Hiei took another glance at Kurama and sighed, so that's why he seemed to fear that demon. It had made sense after all, he had seen the lust in Karasu's eyes and the fear in Shuichi's. Soaking in the beauty of Shuichi, Hiei noticed that the kitsune was sweating, so in turn brushed a few bangs from his forehead. The redhead calmed down slightly and opened his eyes a bit to look at the fire apparition. Smiling gratefully Hiei found himself warmed by the same smile that had coaxed Yoko and Kuronue to keep him. Before he had known what he was doing he felt himself drowning in Kurama's emerald eyes, and kissing the kitsune beneath him. Surprised at first but soon returning the kiss the kitsune smiled, but pulled back before falling asleep again. Realizing what he had done Hiei stood up hurriedly and felt a blush grace his face.

"_What! I can't believe I had done that, it must be that baka and the detective again. But that Shuichi, no-Kurama, hadn't stopped it...And I had felt a connection with him..Stupid human emotions! I need to go think this out."_ Hiei thought hurriedly and left the cave to cut down some awaiting trees.

* * *

Alrighty then, that's it for today. I hope it was alright, I must admit that it was a bit OOC, I'm very sorry about that! But, anywho any questions, comments or concerns are welcome. There you go. Hope you liked it! 

Zai zijjen.

IloveanimeIlovelife


	5. A Dream, a Lecture and a Tear

Merry New Year Happy Christmas Everyone!!! Laugh First of all, let me apologize for not updating sooner, I've been a bit pre-occupied. Gomenasai!! Sorry! Well, to make up for it I'm trying to update faster, and with more chapters+words, I hope it'll make up for it. Well, with that said: On with the show!

By the way Special Thanks to everyone who reads this, especially Kuronoko Tsubame-sama!

Remember, any questions, comments, or concerns are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot in this story! ...Yeppers! Laugh

* * *

_Before he had known what he was doing he felt himself drowning in Kurama's emerald eyes, and kissing the kitsune beneath him. Surprised at first but soon returning the kiss the kitsune smiled, but pulled back before falling asleep again. Realizing what he had done Hiei stood up hurriedly and felt a blush grace his face._

"_What! I can't believe I had done that, it must be that baka and the detective again. But that Shuichi, no-Kurama, hadn't stopped it...And I had felt a connection with him..Stupid human emotions! I need to go think this out."_ _Hiei thought hurriedly and left the cave to cut down some awaiting trees._

Hiei fled the seen hurriedly, desperate to shake the thought of the kiss they shared. "No! I am the Forbidden One, I care for none!" he yelled, as he cut down several trees with his Katana, singing a few branches with fire. Stopping, the koorime slowed to catch his breath. Moving to sit on a tree stump, he placed down his katana and held his head in his hands. Sighing deeply Hiei whispered "I...am the Forbidden One".

"Even those that are forbidden, still need to be loved."

* * *

"Awww man this stuff is good! What'd cha call this again Kuronue?" Kuwabara exclaimed between bites, food getting all over his mouth. 

"Sure is better than the stuff made by Keiko!" Yusuke beamed, in the midst of an eating competition with Kuwabara.The bat-demon smiled slightly at the humans antics, yet slightly exasperated. Putting down another banana leaf of food down on the wooden table he sat.

"It's a special recipe containing a few plants, and spices by Yoko and Shuichi." he explained fiddling with the pendant on his neck. Remembering the day they had made this recipie. Stoping his reverie, his expression turned slightly serious, remembering the explanation the Reikai Tantei had given him earlier. "Now, I understand your mission, but Shuichi is not being held captive here, it is his own choice one whether or not he stays. It has been for a while now." The bat added carefully, and turned to Yusuke. "So what is your plan of action detective?" Yusuke stopped stuffing his face and held his chin in his hand.

"Actually, I haven't told Koenma yet but this is a mission to protect Kurama over there, so I guess we're staying." The Spirit Detective said grinning. "Which means more grub!!" Pausing once more he looked at the sleeping redhead, a slightly worried look on his face. Although Yusuke had only known for a few moments, he couldn't help but like the red head, there seemed to be something about the half-kitsune that drew people to him. Voicing his thoughts Yusuke mumbled. "I just hope he's okay."

"Aww Urameshi, I'm sure sleeping beauty of there is going to be okay, I can still sense his Spirit energy, so it'll be fine.It's not like you to be so sentimental!" Kuwabara assured him."Ya aren't going soft are ya Urameshi?!" He added, only to meet a fist in his face.

"Why you-!As if you cat lover!"

"Leave Eikichi outta this!"

Behind him, Kuronue wet a cloth and placed it on Kurama's head carefully, as not to wake him.

"May you have pleasant dreams Shuichi-kun" Little did he know how wrong he was.

* * *

Kurama stirred in his sleep, sweat dripped from his forehead as he tossed and turned. He was haunted, haunted by the thoughts of his step parent beating him, haunted by Karasu and his lust. Despite wanting to wake Kurama felt trapped and soon found himself in a dark void. 

"_I'm dreaming aren't I..." Kurama said to himself, stepping forward, as if walking on air._

_ "Are you sure about that?" _

_Kurama turned, his red hair whipping around him as he turned his emerald eyes to the direction of the voice, only to find no one there."Show yourself!" he said, his fox ears perking up as felt cold hands circle his neck and play with his hair._

_"My, my, my Kurama, you should take more care of your hair. Do you condition it?" Karasu's voice echoed behind him. Whipping around, calling his rose whip he attempted to attack the crow, who in turn dissappeared from site. "Remember, kitsune: You" Kurama shook his head not wanting to hear. "Are" Karasu said slowly as if taunting him behidn his mask. Exageratting, the words and letters one by one.**"Mine"** Kurama cried out holding his head, haunted by the thoughts. _

_Then suddenly, everything dissappeared into a white void and another black-clad figure showed before him. A much shorter figure with red eyes. Kurama smiled, it was the koorime who he had danced with, had met earlier. "Hiei..." he whispered, suddenly remembering that sudden kiss earlier. Blushing at the thought. The figure heard Kurama whispered and turned slowly, almost unoticeably. It sounded as if he wanted to say something._

_But then, everything dissappeared and returned to darkness, the voice of Karasu echoing once more. **"Remember kitsune, you are mine. I will be back for you soon."**  
_

* * *

"Even those that are forbidden, still need to be loved." 

Hiei turned to voice of the silver kitsune, the infamous thief Yoko Kurama. He growled at the voice and turned back. "What is it to you baka kitsune?! How would you know, haven't you had countless lovers?" Yoko, merely chuckled at the fire demon.

"That is what many think, althought the only one's who know the truth are Kuronue and I" He mused, but returned to the subject. "This isn't about me, this is about you." Hiei scowled." Who do you think you are? You may be known as the Forbidden One but what of others? Shuichi was a forbidden child! Does he not deserve to be loved? To feel?" Hiei winced at the words and Yoko smirked at the reaction, he was getting through to him, although it would take time. "Even those are forbidden need to feel, and love. They need to eat, drink and breath do they not? Demon or human alike-"

"Nigens and Demon ares nothing alike!" Hiei growled. "I need no one!"

Glaring Yoko continued. "All of us-Humans and Demons alike- we can relate with one another in more than one way... The feeling of pain, regret, loss...they all weigh down on us. We come, we go. We love, we hate. We live and we die... There's no sense in trying to avoid what has already been brought upon us." With that said Yoko turned back to the den after reviving the trees. "Think about it Hiei, think about Shuichi" he said as Hiei's silent form leaned against a tree arm in front, whilst he leaned. A small gem falling as he walked.

"Fine."

* * *

Kurama woke with a start, surprising his comrades around him. 

"Shuichi!"  
"Kurama!"  
Moving towards his charge, Kuronue took the cloth from his forehead.

"Are you feeling any better Kurama?" Yusuke asked, concern hidden in his joking voice. "'Cause we were afraid you'd be a heavy sleeper like Kuwabaka here!"

"URAMESHI!"

Kurama blinked and laughed slightly, making the others smile. "I'm fine, thank you." he said politely as he watched Yusuke and Kuwabara fight, and Kuronue greet Yoko and Hiei. At the thought of Hiei Kurama looked down at his hands thinking of his dream.

_**"Remember kitsune, you are mine. I will be back for you soon."**_

The half-kit soon found him self singing softly under his breath, a sad song he heard long ago, perhaps from his mother Trying to rid himself of the thought he continued.

_"__Kokoro no hotori de  
anata ga yasashiku ORE wo yonde mo  
mimi wo fusaide__ hashiru hi mo aru____  
koori no NAIFU wo daite"_

"Kurama...why are you crying?"

* * *

Yeppers! I hope that's okay, how'd it go? Okay, some characters were OOC but I hope i did okay. Let me know what you think!

Merry New Year! Arigato!

IloveanimeIlovelife


End file.
